Con Alas Rotas
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Universo Alterno a partir de "Powerless" 2x11 , situado tres años después: Es la boda de Claire y Zach y cuando Nathan es sacado a bailar por un nuevo pretendiente, Peter se ve obligado a analizar la magnitud de sus sentimientos por su hermano. Pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque después de la calma siempre llega la tormenta.
1. Prólogo & Preludio

"_**Con Alas Rotas.**__**"**_

_**Autor: B.B. Asmodeus.**_

_**Héroes.**_

_**Nathan/Peter.**_

* * *

**Fandom:** **Héroes.**

**Categorías:** **"M". **Drama, Comedia, Romance. Descripción leve de Tortura. Muerte de varios personajes secundarios. Universo Alterno a partir de _"Powerless" (2x11)_ y se sitúa TRES años después. Imaginen un mundo dónde, después del atentando contra Nathan, en vez de rendirse y seguir siendo manipulados por su madre, los Petrellis deciden reclutar todas las personas 'especiales' que puedan encontrar para protegerse de manera mutua de la Compañía. Sí, como a lo X-Men. Eventualmente, Claire, Matt, Bennet, Mohinder, Mónica, los Sanders (D.L. sigue vivo porque me agrada), y muchos más, se unen a la causa.

**Parejas/Advertencias:** Como es mi costumbre, esta obra de ficción es SLASH. Contiene **Petrellicest (Nathan/Peter)**, Insinuaciones entre **Nathan/Otro**. Pre-slash **Matt/Mohinder**. Menciones de **Claire/Zach**, porque al volver a ver la Temporada 1, me enamoré de la pareja.

**Sinopsis:** Es la boda de Claire y Zach y cuando Nathan es sacado a bailar por un nuevo pretendiente, Peter se ve obligado a analizar la magnitud de sus sentimientos por su hermano. Pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque después de la calma siempre llega la tormenta.

**Disclaimer:** Soy pobre, y después de escribir este fic, seguí siendo pobre.

**Nota:** Mi personaje original es inspirado en el actor _**Sam Worthington**_, famoso por sus papeles en _**"Terminator: Salvation"**__ y "__**Avatar".**_ Me encariñé mucho con el nombre _**Marcus**_ de TS, así que ese detalle permaneció intacto.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

**"El Amor No Es Una Competencia **

**(Pero, Estoy Ganando)."**

* * *

Peter casi se ahogó con su trago, cuando Marcus se detuvo frente a su mesa, preguntando si a Nathan le gustaría bailar. Matt y Mohinder hicieron muecas de 'Pobre Marcus, no sabe en la que se mete' y con las que Peter simpatizaba profundamente, todavía tosiendo, con el sabor de champaña burbujeando en su garganta. Marcus era de los más recientes reclutas, encontrado por el propio Nathan en un campo de concentración, al mando de un rey de la mafia rusa. Su habilidad de rayos-x había sido explotaba por años, para encontrar oro en unas minas secretas de Moscú, además de ser obligado a escavar hasta desmayarse, ó morir con las bajas temperaturas, como muchos otros. Peter nunca olvidaría el rostro del pobre hombre cuando Nathan y Peter habían caído del cielo, mandando a la inconsciencia a los hombres que lo habían estado castigando a latigazos. Como si hubiera visto mismísimos ángeles llegar a su rescate. Mandados por el mismísimo Dios.

Nathan había corrido al lado del pálido, y tembloroso ser humano, quitándose su propio abrigo en el proceso, y había mostrado _ese_ lado, tan especial, que Peter amaba al envolver a Marcus como el más frágil de las criaturas. No sólo con lana de cordero pero, con su protectora presencia.

Desde entonces, había sido inevitable que Marcus desarrollara una fuerte devoción por Nathan Petrelli. Después de Peter y Matt, era probablemente el recluta más fiel a su hermano, el que más respeto le guardaba, y la tercera persona en el mundo que poseía la completa confianza de Nathan.

Y claro, no había que olvidar el peculiar detalle de que Marcus no podía ver a Peter ni en pintura.

Según sus palabras, Peter solía exponer, demasiado, a su hermano a toda clase de peligros, y de manera innecesaria. Y a pesar de toda su bolsa mágica de poderes, Peter _siempre_ fallaba en proteger a su hermano, cuando en verdad contaba.

Decir que la pedrada había dolido, era poco. Ni siquiera Nathan había sido tan brutalmente honesto, por más estupideces que Peter hiciera.

"Erm." Nathan aclaró su garganta. "No creo que te convenga sacarme a mi, Marcus. No he bailando en años." Nathan, por fin respondió, a los ojos ansiosos del soldado. Peter sabía que su hermano mentía, pero podía entender que, después de todas las locuras que habían transpirado en unos cuantos meses, Nathan sintiera como si su vida compartida con Heidi perteneciera a otro siglo. Ni siquiera había sacado a Claire a bailar, la protagonista de esta importante reunión. Nathan le había cedido su lugar como padre de la novia a Noah Bennet, sin pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de todo el anhelo que Claire había guardado en su mirada desde el altar. Y a pesar, también, de las provocaciones de Meredith, sobre ¿cómo Nathan iba a formar parte de la vida de su hija si ni siquiera hacia el intento de acercarse?

Una romántica melodía comenzó a filtrarse por el salón, versos en español acompañados con melancólicas notas de guitarra y una varonil voz, que cantaba con una profunda tristeza. Peter frunció su ceño, consternado, volteando hacia el DJ y encontrando a Meredith como la causante de tal elección de música. Claire y Zach parecieron brillar con aún más amor, casi fundidos en un sólo ser en la pista de baile, causándote caries con tan sólo mirarlos.

Matt lucía como si quisiera reírse pero, también gritar un gran -¿_Qué demonios está pasando_?- a todo pulmón, quizás porque sabía bastante español y estaba encontrando la canción de lo más perturbador. Mohinder, por su parte, estaba sonrojado hasta las puntas de sus orejas y contemplando su copa de champaña, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

"Solamente esta canción, Nathan." La voz de Marcus era siempre tan baja, ronca y a la vez delicada, como si temiera alzarla. Y en esta ocasión, no fue diferente. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con las luces rosas del salón, brillando más de lo normal—_cautivando_ más de lo normal. A Peter no le gustó como Marcus se rehusaba a alejar su mirada del rostro de su hermano—Odió la forma en la cual el hombre parecía absorber cada pequeña reacción que escapaba la atención de Nathan. "Por favor. Sólo esta canción... Sólo un momento. Prometo no pisarte." Marcus agregó lo último con una tímida sonrisa, alzando su mano con modo titubeante.

Nathan presionó juntos sus labios por un momento, sus pestañas danzando con tres elegantes parpadeos (sí, Peter _estaba_ contando), dando la impresión de estar meditando, con extremo cuidado, este nuevo predicamento—¿O estaba, en verdad, considerando la invitación?

Nathan respiró hondo. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. "Oh, qué más da. No es el fin del mundo." Aceptó la mano de Marcus, poniéndose de pie. "Enseguida regreso, señoritas. Cuida mi trago, Pete."

Peter parpadeó estúpidamente. ¿_Qué demonios—?_

"Oh, dios mío." Matt, por fin, explotó con incredulidad, viendo la -cada vez más lejana- silueta de Nathan, como si una cabeza de más le estuviera saliendo. "¿Qué cree Nathan que está haciendo?"

Peter sólo pudo asentir con entusiasmo a todo lo dicho, su mentón todavía en el suelo y su cerebro atascado. _Qué_ demonios. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Nathan? ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos Marcus?

Matt frunció su rostro dramáticamente, como usualmente lo hacia cuando se concentraba en leer mentes, sus ojos pelándose en menos de un segundo después, su rostro tomando un color rosa. "Está bien, en verdad no necesitaba escuchar... _eso_, pero, supongo que me lo tengo merecido." Matt lució como si hubiera descubierto la pornografía de sus padres por accidente y esa reacción... no eran buenas noticias para Peter.

En la pista, ya bastantes parejas estaban mostrando una variedad de expresiones (sorpresa, confusión, admiración o total indiferencia), al notar a los dos hombres decidiendo quién tomaría el mando durante el baile. Peter se sentía como si estuviera frente a un horrible accidente automovilístico, de esos que no quieres ver, pero de los que simplemente no puedes dejar de presenciar. Nathan permitió que Marcus tomara una de sus manos y que lo rodeara de la cintura con su brazo, viéndose contento con sólo rodear los hombros de Marcus con su brazo restante, ignorando completamente a todos los ojos ajenos.

Mohinder le dio un fuerte codazo a Matt pero, la mórbida curiosidad brillando en sus ojos lo delataba. "¿Qué mente leíste, idiota?"

Matt le dio un largo trago a su copa, hasta vaciarla y se volvió a servir, como si estuviera preparándose para anunciar el Apocalipsis. Peter y Mohinder esperaron con desesperación, y justo cuando Peter iba a amenazarlo con ahorcarlo, Matt decidió sacarlos de la incertidumbre. "Sólo digamos que... si se vuelven realidad los planes que Marcus tiene para esta noche, regresarás solito a casa hoy, Peter."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" Por supuesto, que Peter ya _sabía_ que significaba eso, pero ese hecho no le detenía de mentirse a sí mismo. Era una de sus especialidades. "Mi hermano _no_ es gay." ¿Ven? Okay, tal vez, gay era una exageración. Sin embargo, Nathan entraba, definitivamente, a territorio bisexual. O hasta Omnisexual, porque su hermano podía tener química hasta con una tostadora, si en realidad se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, cuando Matt y Mohinder voltearon a ver a Peter con una expresión que claramente comunicaba -¿_A quién crees que engañas, cabeza hueca_?- el joven Petrelli no tuvo alternativa más que ceder ante la presión. "Bueno... bien por él, entonces." Y prosiguió a terminar con su copa, y con la de Nathan, de un sólo jalón. El coro de la canción estaba fluyendo en un pleno _pensar que mil desprecios merezca yo de ti_ que Peter apenas pudo traducir con el pobre español que recordaba de sus vacaciones en Mazatlán. El rostro de Matt cada vez estaba más rojo, sus ojos viajando de la pista hacia Peter, como pelotas de ping pong.

Pista, Peter, pista, Peter, pista, Peter.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Peter golpeó su puño contra la mesa. "¿Por qué me estás mirando así? No soy la niñera de Nathan. Por mi, él puede hacer lo que se le antoje, con quien se le antoje." Mentiroso, mentiroso. Y la pluma roja era azul.

"A decir verdad... no se ven tan mal juntos." Mohinder se atrevió a decir, su mirada apreciando los dos cuerpos masculinos moviéndose lentamente, al compás de la balada. "Admiro el valor de Marcus por ir tras lo que quiere."

_Auch._ Peter sintió las palabras como crueles dagas sobre su pecho. De repente una visión asaltó su mente. Una imagen de dos hombres bailando, aunque éstos vistiendo los rostros de Mohinder y Matt. Por un momento, Peter no estuvo seguro de donde había venido tal pensamiento, tan lleno de añoranza, pero tras ver a Matt, incómodamente tratando de hacerse pequeño en su silla, sus dudas se aclararon.

_Doble auch_. Parecía ser que Peter no era el único cobarde de la noche.

Claire escogió ese momento para fugarse hacia su mesa, dorados rizos cayendo como cascadas alrededor de sus hombros, nunca pareciéndose más a su madre biológica como en este momento. "Dios mío, ¿no les parece de lo más lindo?" Claire chilló en el oído de Peter, casi dejándolo sordo. "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¡No tenía idea que Nathan y Marcus estuvieran juntos! ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Peter?" Y entonces la novia prosiguió a pegarle a Peter en la cabeza. "Yo siempre te cuento los mejores chismes, ¿te mataría devolver el favor, de vez en cuando?"

Si Claire se atrevía a llamar a Peter egoísta, algo definitivamente iba a explotar y Peter no se haría responsable si terminaba siendo el salón. "Solamente están bailando, Claire. No están... juntos. Nathan _no_ es gay." ¿Cuantas veces tenía Peter que decirlo?

Como si lo hubieran ensayado todos juntos, Claire lo miró de la misma manera que Mohinder y Matt habían usado hacía unos momentos, el 'cabeza hueca' incluido. La rubia abrió su boca, para seguramente seguir expresando que tan adorable pareja su padre y Marcus hacían, cuando, repentinamente, su delicado mentón se cerró con un fuerte _click_. "¡Shhhh!" Se escapó entre dientes, sus ojos clavados en la dirección de la pista.

Peter volteó a sus espaldas de inmediato, preparándose para el panorama que se encontraría. Un sonriente Nathan caminaba de regreso, acariciando su cuello, un gesto que revelaba que tan profundo se había sucumbido Nathan a los nervios. Marcus lo seguía con una fiel sombra, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

"Sabes que ahora no tendrás excusa para no sacarme a bailar, ¿verdad?" Claire se le abalanzó a Nathan en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apoderándose de uno de sus brazos como sanguijuela. La sonrisa de Nathan tomó un giro lleno de disculpa, al escuchar a su hija.

"De acuerdo, Claire. Pero, déjame recobrar mi aliento primero. Y aleja a Meredith del DJ, ¿quieres? Está escogiendo las canciones más nauseabundas que puedan existir." Nathan recorrió su mano por todo el entorno del sonriente rostro de la novia, arreglando los pequeños rizos que se atravesaban en su camino. Peter sonrió al ver la acción, llena de ternura, que su hermano estaba presentando. Claire aceptó la oferta, sin titubear, y ante el llamado de la Sra. Bennet a la distancia, se vio obligaba a marcharse. A cumplir con lo fuera que hicieran las novias, a parte de decir 'Acepto' y lucir bonitas.

"¿Qué pasó con mi trago?" Nathan demandó, después de sentarse y no encontrar su copa por ninguna parte de la mesa. Matt, el traidor, apuntó en respuesta hacia Peter, Mohinder riendo suavemente a su costado. Nathan giró sus ojos con incredulidad al ver las dos copas vacías, en cada mano de su hermanito. "Por todos los cielos, Peter, la recepción acaba de comenzar. Frena tus ansías."

Peter sabía que estaba bastante viejo para hacer pucheros, pero ni así se detuvo. Era _otra_ de sus especialidades. "Tenía sed." Peter murmuró, parcialmente distraído con la silueta de Marcus, que seguía rondando, como buitre, las espaldas de su hermano. ¿Ahora que quería? ¿Orinar encima de Nathan? "Te traeré más." Se comenzó a levantar, con la intención de hacer eso justamente, pero Nathan lo detuvo en seco al rodear sus hombros con su brazo, atrayendo fuertemente sus cuerpos.

"Olvídalo. Creo que ya van a sacar el pastel, si te levantas sólo te atravesarás en el camino." _Triple Auch,_ vaya manera de llamar a Peter un descoordinado. Muy sutil. Pero, estaba bien, Peter podía perdonarlo, siempre en cuando Nathan siguiera hablándole al oído, justo de _esta_ manera, con su aliento cálido acariciando parte de su rostro, y su dulce colonia haciéndole cosquillas a su nariz. Con tenerlo _así_ de cerca y no bailando con extraños, Peter podía perdonarle todo.

Peter sólo pudo suspirar extasiado, cuando Nathan procedió a sobar su hombro gentilmente, contento con volver a tener a Nathan a su lado. Donde en verdad pertenecía.

Lamentablemente, su burbuja de felicidad falleció cruelmente, una vez que Nathan notó la obstinada presencia a sus espaldas. "Oh, Marcus. ¿Qué haces ahí? Siéntate, hombre."

Peter gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Matt le tiró una mirada asesina a todos, en especial a Nathan, seguramente aterrorizado por el bienestar de su mente. Mohinder huyó, con el pretexto de ser llamado por Bennet desde quién-sabía-dónde y Nathan los ignoró a todos, iniciando una rara conversación con Marcus sobre jets.

Definitivamente, una interesante serie de reacciones.

En cuestión de minutos, nombres de diferentes modelos de jets comenzaron a flotar por la mesa, un intenso debate de que tan rápido Nathan podía volar pronto desarrollándose bajo las narices de Peter (quién bostezó) y Matt (quién bostezó el doble). Todos sabían que Nathan superaba la velocidad del sonido y que ni el propio Peter, por todo su montón de habilidades, había podido ganarle hasta la fecha. West había estado cerca de hacerlo una vez, pero el muchacho había terminado rindiéndose, después de descubrir que tenía un estómago muy, pero muy, débil.

Aunque, claro, eso no era lo importante, no, porque lo que Marcus buscaba lograr con hacerle la barba a su hermano, era no regresar a su apartamento solo esta noche.

"A decir verdad, trato de evitar llevar co-pilotos, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Mi espalda no suele ser muy generosa de lo contrario." Nathan agregó a su conversación, aventándole una mirada a Matt, quién giro sus ojos exasperado.

"¡Tú tampoco eres la más cómoda forma de navegar, Nathan! Prefiero a una mula en vez de ti, mil veces. Y pensé que nunca volveríamos a hablarnos de esto. Nunca. Jamás." Matt reclamó, poniendo un gran énfasis en _Jamás_.

Nathan y Marcus compartieron una divertida sonrisa antes de que Nathan continuara. "No puedo evitarlo, mi espalda no ha sido la misma desde entonces."

"Consíguete Tylenol y supéralo."

Peter frunció su ceño, por primera vez, _captando_ el significado de todas esas indirectas entre su hermano y su mejor amigo que habían existido, desde hacía meses. Y sintiéndose como idiota por no haberse dado cuenta desde antes. "¿Haz volado con Nathan?" Peter chilló, más fuerte de lo necesario, y casi escupiendo en el rostro de Matt. Increíble. "¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?—¿_Por qué_?"

"Cálmate, Peter. Fue cuando detuvimos a Adam." Nathan lo jaló de regresó a su asiento. "Deja de hacer pucheros, estábamos atorados en New York en el momento y teníamos que llegar a Odessa lo más rápido posible. No lo hice por diversión."

Peter, de hecho, _no_ dejó de hacer pucheros. "Nunca haz querido hacer eso conmigo."

Nathan lo miró incrédulo por un momento, para después tomar un aire de resignación hacia la retardes de su hermanito. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Peter? Volamos juntos _todo_ el tiempo."

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, Peter lo juraba. "No me refiero a esa manera…"

"¿A _qué_ te refieres entonces?" Nathan le interrumpió, frustración coloreando su voz, Matt y Marcus luciendo algo incómodos a sus respectivos extremos. Peter no los podía culpar, a ninguno de los tres, porque ni él mismo sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando o _qué _estaba tratando de ganarse con todas sus patéticas quejas. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Estaba realmente celoso? ¡Porque eso resultaba ridículo! Nathan había estado casado, por el amor de Dios, y Peter había _adorado_ a Heidi. Sin olvidar a la existencia de la madre de cierta hija ilegítima, y aventura de Las Vegas de Nathan, bailando en algún lugar del salón, en este _preciso_ momento y que sólo podían provocarle a Peter indiferencia. ¿Por qué estar celoso de Marcus? ¿Por qué Marcus sacando a su hermano a bailar lo estaba alterando tanto? ¿Por qué quería arrancarle la cabeza a Matt por haber volado en los brazos de su hermano?

Afortunadamente, el pastel decidió llegar en ese momento, interceptándose en el camino de cualquier epifanía que se atreviera a adherirse al resbaladero que Peter llamada cerebro.

Peter ignoró la penetrante mirada de su hermano, junto con el brillo sabiondo en los ojos de Matt, y concentró todas sus energías en aplaudir en honor de los novios. Puesto que, entre más rápido esta torturadora boda acabara, más rápido podría Peter volar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación, para nunca salir.

* * *

** PRELUDIO:**

**"Detendré El Mundo **

**(Y Me Derretiré Contigo)."**

* * *

Había una falla con ese plan, claro.

Para empezar, Peter no había logrado, exactamente, volar de regreso. No si Nathan tenía que decir algo al respecto.

"Llegamos juntos y nos vamos a ir juntos. Deja de actuar tan extraño." Su hombre le regañó mientras le regresaba su abrigo del closet de invitados y dedicándole una mirada, que había nacido desde la primera vez que Peter le había dicho que 'tenían que salvar al porrista'.

A Peter le gustaba llamarla la mirada de 'Estoy a punto de meterte a un manicomio.'

El viaje a casa fue hecho en silencio, Nathan al volante, Peter mirando por la ventana entre enormes bostezos. Ambos estaban muertos, listos para dejarse caer en la cama y dormir por una semana. Lo cual no era tan inusual, gracias a las exhaustas misiones que solían caer en sus manos. Su casa podía ser definida como un sencillo apartamento a las orillas de New Jersey, de una sola recámara, con una pequeña cocina y una diminuta sala. Justamente lo suficiente para dos solitarios hombres que se la pasaban recorriendo el globo terráqueo por las noches, y lidiando con las nuevas locuras de su esquizofrénica madre durante el día.

Lo cual llevaba a la segunda falla.

Los hermanos usaban solamente una cama.

"Voy a tomar una ducha." Peter anunció, en cuanto entraron a su humilde hogar, con Nathan asegurando la puerta y activando la alarma. "¿Quieres que te deje agua caliente?"

Nathan colgó su abrigo, sin molestarse en encender las luces, ambos conociendo el territorio como las palmas de sus manos. "No, me voy a ir directo a la cama... Apenas puedo sentir mis pies." Y apretó el hombro de Peter cariñosamente mientras tomaban rumbo a su recamara, obviamente demasiado cansado, como para recordar su enfado por el previo comportamiento inmaduro de su hermano.

Peter respiró hondo. Necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría. Eso definitivamente lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Dejó a Nathan en la cama, quién se apoderó de su lado con un enorme gemido de placer, quitándose sus zapatos de vestir sin ninguna finesa.

Peter sonrió al presenciar tan infantil actitud, liberándose de su saco y corbata. Muchos detalles de su personalidad habían cambiado en Nathan desde que había renunciado a su carrera política. Desde de que se había liberado de las expectativas de su padre y las exigencias de su madre. A veces era desconcertante, como esa barba de _hippie_ que Nathan se había dejado crecer durante su ausencia, pero, de la cual Matt había tomado fotos con su celular cuando Nathan había estado distraído. Fotos que le habían causado a Peter escalofríos. Por meses.

_Aunque..._ Peter pensó al meterse a la regadera. Aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, la elación por ver surgir al verdadero Nathan - el que se había estado escondiendo bajo imponentes trajes y bien actuadas sonrisas por veinte años - le ganaba a cualquiera otra sensación que pudiera asaltarlo. Finalmente, Peter había obtenido lo que siempre había querido: Nathan en todo su esplendor. Y si eso incluía una nueva fascinación con Guitar Hero, una nueva fobia a cortar su cabello y una mala costumbre de dejar regados calcetines sucios por todo el apartamento... _Bueno, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, ¿cierto?_ Peter aceptaría hasta eso.

Nathan ya estaba en su ropa de dormir, sentado en la cama, cuando Peter emergió del baño, bien enrollado en su toalla favorita. La lámpara que reposaba en el bureau de su costado estaba encendida y parecía estar iluminando un folder a los ojos críticos de Nathan.

Peter frunció su ceño, su estómago enrollándose con sospecha. "Pensé que estarías roncado a estas alturas." Sacó unos bóxers, calcetines y los pijamas más calientes que tenía, de sus respectivos cajones. Casi sintiendo la abnegación en la mirada de su hermano.

"Yo no ronco." Nathan dejó caer el folder a la cama, esperando hasta que Peter se sentara a su lado opuesto, toda su ropa echa bola en sus brazos. "Y no vayas a mojar la cama."

"Es mi lado, ¿de qué te quejas?"

"Me quejo porque es toda la cama la que termina oliendo como perro mojado y yo soy el que termina haciendo lavandería a las cuatro de la mañana. ¡Oye!—Deja eso—" Pero, fue demasiado tarde, Peter aprovechó el pequeño viaje de Nathan hacia la tierra de Esposas Desesperadas, para quitarle el gastado fólder de sus manos. "¡Peter! Ten cuidado—"

Peter se mordió su lengua, leyendo el nombre del archivo, con sus dedos anhelando ahorcar algo... o alguien. "¿Por qué estás leyendo sobre Marcus?" Y justo así, la noche volvió a aterrizar en su cabeza, destruyendo todos sus intentos de dejar a ese hombre en la otra punta del hemisferio. Marcus, Marcus, Marcus. Si Peter volvía a escuchar ese nombre, juraba que iba a volver a explotar. De nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si tiene novia?"

Nathan suspiró, quitándose sus lentes para colocarlos en el bureau. "Ni siquiera voy a molestarme a responderte tan ridícula pregunta, pero si así fuera, no veo como te incumbiría saberlo, idiota. Y por el amor de dios, Peter, ¿podrías vestirte _ya_?" Nathan le jaló de vuelta el folder, pegándole a Peter en su espalda desnuda en el proceso, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver las húmedas huellas que se estaban traspasando a las sábanas.

Finalmente, poniéndose sus bóxer, Peter gruñó unas cuantas incoherencias en voz baja, de las cuales sólo se podían reconocer unos _"..arrancarle su.."_ _"..tú eres el idiota".. "estúpidas sábanas.."_ Cuando estuvo listo, se dedicó a secar su cabello, más por evitar ver a Nathan concentrado en el archivo que seguía examinando, que por necesidad.

Estúpido Nathan con su nueva estúpida facilidad para hacer amigos. Estúpido Matt también, por no haber elaborado más en los pensamientos que había espiado en la mente del estúpido de Marcus. Tirando la toalla al piso, Peter se introdujo a la montaña de sabanas y cobijas que complementaban su cama, y se acostó dándole a su hermano sus espaldas.

"Puedo escuchar tus planes malévolos desde aquí, Igor. Detente, antes de que te dañes algo ahí dentro." La voz de Nathan le llegó, su tono suave y condescendiente. Bastardo. Peter ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba tanto en celarlo. No que estuviera celoso, claro. Porque Peter no lo estaba—Argh, ¿para qué se seguía molestando en gastar sus energías? Nunca había estado _más_ celoso en toda su vida.

"¿Estás interesado en él?" Peter murmuró en contra de su voluntad, cada sílaba casi siendo arrancada de su boca. Sus puños haciendo sufrir una de sus almohadas. "¿Por eso bailaste con él?"

Nathan volvió a suspirar. Ligeramente Peter pudo reconocer los sonidos del folder siendo cerrado y colocado en el bureau. Su hermano no respondió enseguida, lo que indicaba que estaba pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir. Algo serio y que no iba a ser bien recibido por su hermano pequeño... Peter cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el impacto. _Demonios_, Nathan _sí _estaba interesado. _Maldita, maldita sea_.

"Con un demonio, Peter. Marcus sólo me pidió bailar con él. No me pidió matrimonio o que huyera con él para tener una sórdida aventura en París." Entonces el colchón rechinó bajo el movimiento del peso de Nathan, anunciando que su hermano estaba preparándose para, por fin, ir a dormir. La lámpara se apagó con un delicado _click_ y la habitación fue bañada en oscuridad. "Es mi amigo, justo como Matt y Hiro. ¿Vas a hacer berrinches cada vez que les dirija la palabra a ellos también?"

¿Verdadera respuesta? Posiblemente sí. Matt hacía reír a Nathan a niveles nunca antes alcanzados en veinte años y Hiro... Bueno, Hiro y Ando tenían la maña de llevarse a su hermano de turista, por todo el mundo, sin avisarle a nadie. La única evidencia de cuando tal cosa sucedía, solían ser las delatadoras bolsas de compras, que Nathan siempre trataba de guardar antes de que Peter se diera cuenta. Así había sido como ese maldito Guitar Hero se había adueñado de la sala, para nunca jamás ser desconectado.

¿Respuesta dada? "No." Peter gruñó, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su hermano aproximándose lentamente. "Pero, tampoco te imagino bailando con ellos." Una pausa. Un pequeño sopló de risa saliéndose de los labios de Nathan y una pequeña sonrisa pintando los de Peter, en respuesta. "Bueno, _tal vez_ con Mohinder. Siempre quieres a alguien bonito de tu brazo." Como Meredith, con quien Nathan había bailado también, después del turno prometido de Claire, dándole vida a las cenizas de lo que habían tenido una vez. Como Heidi, quien se había vuelto a casar hacía tres meses, y quien en ocasiones, le permitía a Simon y Monty visitarlos, siempre con una sonrisa que todavía guardaba cariño.

"_Tú_ eres bonito." _Wow_, ¿cuando Nathan se había acercado tanto? "Demasiado, diría yo." Su respiración rozó con los vellos de su cuello, y Peter tuvo que tragar saliva. "Es por eso que evitamos tener a ustedes dos en la misma junta. Nos roban toda la concentración. Las chicas comienzan a babear, Matt se gana una masiva jaqueca, y _siempre_ me veo obligado a recordarle a Claire, del irremediablemente hecho de que eres su tío."

Peter liberó un bufido de incredulidad total. "Eso no es cierto." Pero, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente...

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." De hecho, Peter y Mohinder raramente topaban sus caminos en las mismas conferencias y Claire siempre escogía irse con el equipo de Hiro, a la hora de cumplir las misiones. "Cerdos pervertidos."

Las manos de Nathan lo volvieron a tomar de sorpresa, deslizándose sobre las esbeltas caderas de Peter, su espalda cubriendo por completo toda su espalda, absorbiendo los escalofríos que nacieron bajo la piel de Peter, en consecuencia de su repentino abrazo. "Bueno, no puedes culparlos. En especial a las chicas, se han vuelto increíblemente desesperadas desde que supieron de la boda de Claire." La ronca voz de su hermano vibró contra su nuca, pesadez comenzándose a filtrar. Peter no pudo evitar acurrucarse más hacia el santuario que Nathan había creado con sus brazos, dejando caer sus pesados párpados. "Peter."

"¿Mmm?" Dios, estaba tan cansado.

Una mano abandonó su cadera para elevarse hasta el pecho de Peter, descansando justamente bajo su corazón. Peter suspiró contento, casi olvidando porque había estado tan enojado...

Nathan se escuchó tan atrapado en las penumbras de sus sueños como Peter. "Si te molesta tanto... la próxima vez, sácame a bailar tú primero, antes que alguien más encuentre las agallas."

Diez minutos después, Nathan estaba roncando suavemente en su oído, y Peter fue abandonado en la calma de la noche con sus ojos abiertos de par en par; sus mejillas sintiéndose más ardientes que la radiación que, alguna vez, había amenazado con destruir New York a través de sus poros.

No fue sorpresa para Peter cuando el sueño logró escaparse de sus dedos, por el resto de la noche.

. . .

Estaban volando de nuevo, partiendo el cielo en dos, con su piel agonizando, con su piel derritiéndose. Peter brillaba como supernova, pero luchaba con todo su ser por mantener esa luz dentro de él, de no dejarla arrebasar el límite de sus átomos. Nathan no lo dejaba ir, a pesar de sus súplicas, el hombre se aferraba con uñas y dientes, _su hermoso Nathan_, su valiente y _hermoso Nathan_, renunciado a todo para salvar a su hermanito. Su hermoso Nathan, quién había llegado como un ángel de los cielos y le había dicho frente a todos que lo amaba. Quien siempre cuidaba de él, aun cuando no debía.

_"Tú mueres, yo muero."_

Dios, inclusive cuando Peter era la razón de su perdición.

_"Nathan, déjame ir, por favor, por favor."_

Pero, fue demasiado tarde—Peter _no podía_ controlarse—Y dios, iba a llevarse a Nathan _con él_ y se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por ello—

. . .

Con un último llamado por su hermano, Peter despertó en la cama, sudando y temblando, buscando desesperadamente por un poco de cordura mientras intentaba sentarse, de encontrar su balance.

Nathan. _Nathan_. Dios, no, no podía estar—Peter se retorció entre las sábanas atoradas entre sus piernas, el horror de haber sentido el corazón de su hermano hacerse cenizas en sus manos, tan real como el oxígeno que respiraba.

Pero, _ahí_ se encontraba, Nathan, profundamente dormido del otro lado de la cama, tan perdido en sus sueños, que ni los caóticos rebotes de Peter sobre la cama, pudieron despertarlo. Acostado sobre su estómago, sus ligeros rizos hechos un desastre sobre su almohada, tiesos por el mousse puesto el día anterior para mantenerlo en su lugar. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, murmurando tonterías sin sentido sobre un globo, su madre y tigres locos.

Peter liberó una débil risa, sus jadeos apenas permitiéndoselo. Nathan estaba a salvo. No había muerto. Peter no lo había asesinado. Adam lo había salvado con su sangre. Sangre que había tenido más sorprendentes resultados que curar heridas de radiación. Sangre que había salvado a Nathan de tres balazos en el pecho, y la cual seguía curando hasta ahora, día tras día, a su hermano del más mínimo rasguño. Adam lo había salvado. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Un recuerdo, con un final que pudo haber sido.

Nathan jaló la cobija que había caído hasta su cintura, destapando a Peter en el proceso, acurrucándose como un niño, y Peter ahogó de vuelta su sollozo, un inmenso alivio recorriendo todo su ser. Mientras Peter estuviera con vida, Nathan estaría a salvo.

Gruñendo con sorpresa, Nathan se dejó ser maniobrado por las manos insistentes de Peter, quien levantó todas las sábanas sobre los dos, cubriéndolos por completo. Empujó a Nathan sobre sus espaldas, invadiendo su regazo con todos lo que pudo, piernas, brazos, aliento, sudor—Hundió su rostro en el pulso de Nathan, restregando su nariz casi frenéticamente. Susurrándole a su hermano cosas que, normalmente, Peter no se permitía pedir de su hermano desde que había dejado de ser niño; frágiles deseos que no creía que Nathan se sentiría inclinado a hacer realidad. "…abrázame, Nathan, abrázame..."

Nathan dio unos tremendos gemidos de confusión, ante el inexplicable asalto en su dormir, pero sus brazos enrollaron a Peter como si fuera ya su instinto, no presentando impedimento alguno para que la distancia no se cerrara entre los dos. Con un último suspiro y un murmuro sobre querer matar un conejo blanco—¿Con qué demonios estaba soñando?—Nathan apretó sus brazos, y volvió a roncar de la manera ponía a un ogro en vergüenza.

"... Te amo." Peter besó su cuello, también cerrando sus ojos, aunque no haciéndose ilusiones de lograr volver a dormir.


	2. Parte I Soy Destructor, Soy Amante

"_**Con Alas Rotas.**__**"**_

_**Autor: B.B. Asmodeus.**_

_**Héroes.**_

_**Nathan/Peter.**_

* * *

**Fandom:** Héroes**.**

**Categorías:** **"M". **Drama, Comedia, Romance. Descripción leve de Tortura. Muerte de varios Alterno a partir de _"Powerless" (2x11)_ y se sitúa TRES años después. Imaginen un mundo dónde, después del atentando contra Nathan, en vez de rendirse y seguir siendo manipulados por su madre, los Petrellis deciden reclutar todas las personas 'especiales' que puedan encontrar para protegerse de manera mutua de la Compañía. Sí, como a lo X-Men. Eventualmente, Claire, Matt, Bennet, Mohinder, Mónica, los Sanders (D.L. sigue vivo porque me agrada) y muchos más se unen también a la causa.

**Parejas/Advertencias:** Como es mi costumbre, esta obra de ficción es SLASH. Contiene **Petrellicest (Nathan/Peter)**, Insinuaciones entre **Nathan/Otro**. Pre-slash **Matt/Mohinder**. Menciones de **Claire/Zach**, porque al volver a ver la Temporada 1, me enamoré de la pareja.

**Sinopsis:** Es la boda de Claire y Zach y cuando Nathan es sacado a bailar por un nuevo pretendiente, Peter se ve obligado a analizar la magnitud de sus sentimientos por su hermano. Pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque después de la calma siempre llega la tormenta.

**Disclaimer:** Soy pobre, y después de escribir este fic, seguí siendo pobre.

**Nota:** Mi personaje original es inspirado en el actor _**Sam Worthington**_, famoso por sus papeles en _**"Terminator: Salvation"**__ y "__**Avatar".**_ Me encariñé mucho con el nombre _**Marcus**_ de TS, así que ese detalle permaneció intacto.

* * *

**PARTE I:**

**"Soy Destructor, Soy Amante."**

* * *

Tres semanas después y Peter estaba agradecido de que Claire estuviera del otro lado del mundo, todavía disfrutando de su luna de miel. Completamente a salvo.

"¡Corran!" Peter dirigió a Mónica, los Sanders, y a otros más, por el pasillo opuesto al caos que se estaba aproximando. Lo más lejos posible de las puertas volando fuera de su lugar, de focos explotando sobre sus cabezas, de las tenebrosas carcajadas que los cazaban, con fríos ecos – Era un caos que le causaba a Peter un fuerte déjà vu - "¡D.L., llévalos al elevador! ¡Yo los cubriré!"

Todos parecieron pausar por tan sólo un segundo, pero después D.L. tomó a Micah en sus brazos y corrió por lo que restaba del pasillo, Mónica y Niki guiando a los otros cinco jóvenes reclutas, firmemente, a pesar de sus aterrorizados pensamientos que Peter podía escuchar, como agujas en su cerebro. Desaparecieron inmediatamente, entre las curvas del laberintoso pasillo, y Peter cerró sus ojos. Respiró hondo.

Recordó a René. Su indescriptible expresión, su aura llena de misterio. Sus silenciosos pasos. Las palabras que le había susurrado antes de heredarle su don con un enérgico apretón de sus manos.

Sylar se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, su mano alzada, con la vil intención de mandar volando a Peter, pero frunciendo su ceño con repentina confusión. "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

Peter sonrió. Si podía entretener a Sylar por un poco más de tiempo... "Recibí un regalo de un querido amigo. Si me quieres fuera del camino, tendrás que hacerlo a la antigua." Sylar gruñó ferozmente y no gastó más saliva, abalanzándose contra Peter con sólo su fuerza de voluntad, y sed de venganza en sus ojos.

Este encuentro había estado retrasado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Todo el coraje, frustración, angustia, desesperación—Todo lo que había guardado desde que había explotado por los cielos de New York; desde que Nathan había sido asaltado en Odessa por la mano invisible de su madre—Todo _eso_ se convirtió en combustible. Puñetazo que recibió, Peter lo regresó con el doble de potencia; cada patada y cada impacto contra el concreto, no sólo se convirtieron en una tortura para su frágil cuerpo humano pero, Peter también se aseguró que Sylar sintiera hasta el más mínimo rasguño. Que sangre saliera, a escupidos, de su asquerosa sonrisa, que su costilla tronara contra su rodilla—Peter quería que Sylar sintiera **todo**, que se sintiera tan indefenso sin sus habilidades como toda la gente que había asesinado.

Todos sus amigos.

Nathan estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza, seguramente furioso porque nadie le estaba permitiendo bajar a La Base, justo como se le había prometido a Peter.

Parkman, Hiro o Marcus, cualquiera de ellos, se encargaría de mantener el trasero de su hermano con vida hasta que Peter regresara a la superficie. Y vaya que si necesitarían una Base nueva. Su madre se había encargado de mandar a las más peligrosas gemas del Nivel 5 contra ellos, detrás de la sombra de Sylar, y no se había tocado el corazón al pensar en las consecuencias.

_Todo_ estaba destruido.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Pete?" Sylar provocó, al tener a Peter atrapado contra el suelo, sus manos sujetando la cabeza de Peter como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Ese el problema con ustedes, Petrellis. Ladran demasiado pero, no muerden—¡Aagg!"

Peter chocó su rodilla contra el estómago de Sylar, y sus posiciones cambiaron en un parpadeo. Peter escupió la sangre manchando su saliva, invocando los instintos maternales de una mujer que haría todo por cuidar a su hijo. Pensó en Nathan. Y golpeó ese rostro con su puño cerrado. Golpeó y golpeó, golpeó rompiendo minúsculos vasos sanguíneos, golpeó demoliendo hueso y carne. Y Sylar siguió riéndose, a pesar de estar ahogándose en su propia sangre.

_"Peter, si no sales ahora mismo, ¡te mataré yo mismo!"_ Nathan ordenó, después de cansarse de suplicar por una respuesta, ahora su voz similar al metal, fusionado entre su papel de líder y hermano. _"El hermano de Meredith tiene el edificio cayendo en llamas. Con un demonio, Peter, ¡te necesito aquí!"_

"¿En serio me vas a matar?" Sylar logró toser sus palabras. "¿Harás orgullosa a Mami?" Su pecho estaba temblando con sus intentos de introducir oxígeno, pero no podía mover nada más, sus hombros dislocados y una de sus piernas rota en tres partes. "¿Estás... listo... para... eso?"

"Haz masacrado la mitad de nuestro equipo." Mohinder estaba perdido entre la destrucción, sin dar señal sobre si se encontrada vivo o muerto, y la cabeza abierta de Elle había sido la primera indicación de que algo había andado mal, en cuando habían llegado. Sin dudar un momento, Peter había empujado a Nathan con Hiro, y los dos habían desaparecido hacia la superficie, donde el resto de su división debía de estar peleando contra los sabuesos que Angela Petrelli había soltado. Peter se había dedicado a buscar por sobrevivientes, entre los cadáveres regados por los pasillos de la base, y gracias a Quien Fuera que estuviera viéndolos desde arriba, D.L. había estado jugando al gato y al ratón con Sylar, atravesando paredes como una sombra, protegiendo a todos los que se le había hecho posible. Junto con su esposa. "Y quién sabe a cuantos más, tus amigos han disfrutado matar allá arriba. ¿Crees que me sentiré culpable por deshacerme de ti?"

_"Matt está lastimado..."_ El frágil susurro impactó el corazón de Peter, el lado vulnerable de Nathan siempre, _siempre_, tomándolo por sorpresa. _"Está perdiendo mucha sangre, Pete. No puedo volar sin arriesgarme—¡Por favor, sólo sal de ahí ya!"_ Peter no pudo evitar pensar en Mohinder entonces, todavía perdido, y como Matt reaccionaría si Peter regresaba con las manos vacías. Sin siquiera un cuerpo que sepultar.

"¿Qué hiciste con Mohinder?" Peter congeló un brazo de Sylar, ni siquiera recordando de quién había obtenido esa habilidad, pero, siendo una de sus favoritas. Hizo pedazos una mano y el grito de Sylar pareció traerse consigo lo que restaba de las paredes. "¡¿_Dónde_ está?!" Peter gritó, amenazando con su mano sobre el resto del brazo de su víctima.

Sylar tosió, sus ojos cada vez más perdiendo su enfoque, su pecho dando sus últimas contracciones, dándose por vencido en cualquier instante. Peter suspiró resignado, odiando usar el poder de Matt, y colocó una mano en la frente empapada de sudor de Sylar, extrayendo las imágenes que necesitaba, urgentemente.

(Sylar había entrado siendo invisible y había sido introducido con la ayuda de Elle)—Maldita sea, ¡Peter le había advertido a Mohinder que no confiaba en ella!—(Habían esperado, hasta cerciorarse de que Hiro, Peter, Matt y Nathan no estuvieran por ninguna parte. Sylar se había revelado, por primera vez, en el laboratorio, su objetivo siendo Molly, y claro que Mohinder había peleado con uñas y dientes contra él)—Con un demonio, ¿Molly estaba muerta también? Matt no sobreviviría eso—(Pero, _no_. Molly había corrido y Sylar no había podido alcanzarla, porque la misma Elle le había atacado las espaldas. Mohinder había huido también, activando las alarmas, y llamando por Matt a gritos y en su mente. Elle había tratado de encerrar a Sylar pero—Demasiado tarde. Había sido mandada por los aires y Sylar la había torturado por un rato)—Dios.—(Sylar había esperado en la entrada de la Base, sabiendo que no había otra salida, que tenía todos a su merced, atrapados como ratas—Había notado a D.L., entonces, y la persecución había empezado)—Anna, George, Tom, Jack, Loise, Perry, Sarah, Naoko, Carlos, Allison—(_Todos ellos_ habían caído, sólo siendo nuevas categorías en la mente de este psicópata. Solamente insectos que no habían merecido ser dueños de tan maravillosas habilidades)—

—Peter las tomó de vuelta. Cada _una_ de ellas.

Lo que alguna vez había rechazado, fluyó por su venas, como una cascada de energía, electricidad haciéndole cosquillas por todo su ser. La voz de Nathan todavía susurraba perdidos _"Matty, mírame, todo va a estar bien, mírame, Matt"_ con voz suave, paternal. Protectora. Nathan protegía una vez que se encariñaba con alguien, y era por eso que uno terminaba amándolo. Y cinco de los alumnos que habían compartido su don de volar ahora estaban muertos. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué se habían confiado tanto?

Con su mente siendo un desastre y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Peter soltó la mente y el cuerpo de Sylar, justamente a tiempo para verlo liberar su último aliento. Peter lo congeló por completo y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

No cometería el mismo error otra vez, no le permitiría a esta lacra volver a la vida.

_"Nathan... Nathan, Mohinder y Molly siguen con vida, ¡subiré en cuanto los encuentre!"_

_"¿Cuando los encuentres? ¿Cómo sabes que están vivos entonces? Pete. Espera, Marcus y D.L. van a regresar contigo, todo esta bajo control aquí."_

_"¡No! Es demasiado peligroso, todo la base está destrozándose, pueden quedar atascados."_

Pasillo 3, izquierda, Laboratorio, Sala de Conferencia, Pasillo 5. "¡Mohinder! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Soy Peter! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Mohinder! ¡Molly!"

_"¿Cómo está Matt?"_

_"Detuvimos la hemorragia."_ Y esas no eran, exactamente, buenas noticias. _"Harver está mandando ayuda desde Londres, vía Hiro. Se enteraron del ataque por medio de Caleb. Y..."_

"¡Peter!" Se escuchó desde lo lejos, al fondo de la Base. En la dirección de la Cafetería. Pilares estaban derribados por doquier, y las ruinas de uno de ellos, estaban tapando la entrada.

"¡Molly!" Peter llamó urgentemente, alcanzando a ver una pálida mano asomándose desde arriba de pedazos de concreto.

"¡Peter! ¡Peter, estamos aquí! ¡Mohinder está lastimado! ¡Peter!" Molly le respondió, quitándole el peso del mundo de los hombros de Peter con su dulce voz. Rápidamente le mandó las noticias a Nathan, junto con su locación, y procedió a atravesar el concreto con la misma finesa que D.L. utilizaba.

"¡Retrocede, Molly, ya voy! Ten cuidado, ¡todo está apunto de caerse!" _"¿Y qué más? ¿Qué ibas a decir?"_ Molly no estaba sola, a parte del cuerpo inconsciente de Mohinder acostado sobre una de las mesas, Jeremy estaba sentado en el piso, sangrando de un costado, y probablemente resintiendo su inútil habilidad de leer auras. Muy joven para estar aquí. Molly lo abrazó y Peter besó su frente, admirando su valentía. "Molly, ¿hay alguien más con vida en la base?"

Molly negó con su cabeza tristemente. "Somos los únicos." Susurró al soltarlo. Peter respiró hondo, abrumado con la gran pérdida en números de sus compatriotas.

_"Nada importante. Ya sabes, sólo mi hijo, apareciéndose de la nada y salvando mi pellejo en el proceso. Historia de mi vida."_ Nathan respondió sarcásticamente. _"¿Están todos bien?"_

_"Sí. Ya voy de regreso, Nate."_ No fue hasta que tuvo a Molly y a Jeremy de la mano, que Hiro volvió a aparecer. Ambos se asintieron en silencio, y una vez que Hiro colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Mohinder, los cinco estaban de vuelta en la superficie, ráfagas de calor llenando los pulmones de Peter, provocándole toser.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Finalmente, las palabras de su hermano fueron procesadas y se sintió como si hubiera recibido una cacheada por la Srta. Realidad. "¡Nathan!" Carmen, una recluta de Londres, enseguida tomó a Jeremy de sus brazos y Molly corrió hacia Mohinder, quien fue rodeado por todo el equipo médico de la división de Fred Harver. En serio le debían una a ese hombre. Y a Caleb. Dejando a sus amigos en manos seguras, Peter inspeccionó alrededor, buscando por su hermano.

Nathan no había mentido. La vieja lavandería que había servido de camuflaje de su Base... simplemente no estaba. Fuego todavía consumía las casas vecinas, las bodegas que tenían años de estar abandonadas eran completos estragos, todo estaba tan destruido como los pisos subterráneos. Sino estaba en llamas, toda estructura que había conformado la cuadra, estaba hecha pedazos, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ellas. Concreto, humo, las sirenas de los bomberos, todo hizo que la cabeza de Peter girara sin eje. "¡Nathan! ¡Nathan!"

A la gran distancia, la voz de su hermano le respondió. Peter volteó de inmediato a su derecha, divisando una ambulancia como a unos veinte metros de distancia, lejos del caos. Nathan estaba llamándolo con sus brazos estirados, y desde ahí Peter podía ver la sangre de Matt sobre toda su camiseta.

En un parpadeo Peter apareció frente a Nathan y envolvió al hombre en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. "Peter, Peter, demonios, _Peter_." Nathan susurró incoherentemente contra su cuello. "Están muertos, Pete. Están muertos." Sintió los temblores recorriendo el cuerpo de Nathan -exhausto, en shock, preocupado, sintiéndose como si le hubiera fallado a todos- y Peter sintió las lágrimas por fin alcanzarlo, agonía invadiéndolo al recordar ver, todas esas caras familiares, expuestas como grotescos maniquís, sus sesos pintando las paredes. Su estómago no pudo aguantar más.

Se separó de los brazos de su hermano con un gemido ahogado, y se tiró de cuclillas sobre el suelo cubierto de cenizas, para regresar todo lo que había tocado su estómago desde la mañana. El don de Claire ya había hecho un buen trabajo de sanar el daño causado por Sylar, pero aun así, sus costillas ardieron con dolor entre las rabietas de su estómago, hiel abriéndose un ácido camino cuando no hubo más que arrojar. Nathan sobó sus hombros fielmente, nunca deteniéndose, quitando sus mechones fuera del camino para que su hermanito no se ensuciara. Peter escupió lo último, detestando el sabor en su boca y limpiándose los labios con la manga de su suéter. Nathan lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, acariciando sus húmedas mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. Besó su frente y lo volvió a envolver en sus brazos, esta vez él ofreciendo consuelo. Permitiéndole esconderse del mundo con tan sencillo acto. Peter dejo que las lágrimas continuaran, sus palmas recargándose contra el cálido pecho de Nathan, sangre embarrando sus dedos. Sangre. _Dios_.

"Maté a Sylar." Ahora era Peter quien estaba temblando. "Lo maté y le quité todas las habilidades que había robado."

"Bien." Fue la breve respuesta. Peter cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el mundo regresara a su lugar indicado.

* * *

Peter fue dirigido a una ambulancia, veinte minutos después. Se sentó a lado de Nathan, quien nunca había lucido tan abrumado para los ojos de Peter, como en este momento. Era un desastre. Tenía rasguños por toda su cara, sus manos estaban oscurecidas con ceniza y la cruda evidencia, de que la muerte había pasado por aquí, estampada en su camisa, no le hacia ningún favor. Peter sabía que él no lucía mucho mejor, que también sangre ajena adornaba sus ropas. Le causó escalofríos recordarlo.

"Matt fue llevado a la base de Fred, su clínica tiene todo lo necesario. Su estómago..." Nathan cerró sus ojos, tragando saliva. Se concentró en sacar botellas de agua que los paramédicos habían llevado en una larga mochila y Peter aceptó la suya en silencio, esperando. Odiaba ver a su hermano tan vencido. Odiaba escuchar ese tono de voz tan frágil y débil. "... Todos los que necesitaban ayuda de emergencia fueron llevados allá. Fue por eso que Hiro tardó tanto en bajar. Era el medio más rápido."

Peter se acabó la botella de un sólo trago. Escurrió la que sobró en su palma y mojó su rostro, las alarmas de los bomberos apenas escuchándose. Nathan sólo lo observó, todavía perdido en los recuerdos. Ido. _Asustando_ a Peter. "¿Nathan...?"

Su hermano bajó su mirada. Peter tomó una de sus manos. "Meredith fue partida en dos frente a mis ojos, Peter."

Mierda. "Oh, Nathan—Dios mío." Trató de abrazarlo pero, Nathan sacudió su cabeza y empujó a Peter de regreso a su asiento. Con un suspiro, Peter mantuvo una terca mano en su hombro, porque sabía que su hermano solamente estaba tratando de esconderse bajo su orgullo. "¿Fue su hermano?"

Nathan tomó un trago de su botella, y con cada minuto que transcurría Peter notaba que su hermano estaba a punto de desmayarse. Estaba todavía en shock. "No. Su hermano podía manejar fuego al igual que ella. Él fue que incendió todo. Meredith trató de calmarlo, de hablar con él pero... Estaba loco, y cuales hayan sido sus problemas, el tipo no pareció querer olvidarlos. Para nuestra suerte, era un estúpido. Mónica y Niki se encargaron de él." Peter podía verlo ya, dos bellas mujeres pateando el trasero del idiota, con sus cerebros y unos buenos derechazos. Pero, dios... ese había sido el tío _biológico_ de Claire.

Oh, maldita sea. _Claire_.

Iba a estar devastada con las noticias.

"Había este otro tipo. Echo. Podía controlar las ondas de sonido. Fue el que causó el mayor daño." Y el que había partido a Meredith en dos, Nathan no necesitó agregar. Doble mierda. "Mató a Ethan y a Alex, y con todo el desastre que salía volando cada vez que ese bastardo usaba sus poderes, varios salieron heridos. Matt no alcanzó a cubrir sus espaldas y un pilar de madera..." Peter no necesitó escuchar más. Había atravesado su estómago. Peter sabía que tan grave una herida de esa clase era. Con razón Nathan había estado tan histérico, mientras Peter había estado lidiando con Sylar. Matt era su mejor amigo. Su _primer_ amigo.

Nathan se puso de pie, de repente. Agachando su cabeza salió de la ambulancia, como si acabara de recordar algo importante y Peter lo siguió, sin esperar a ser invitado. Afuera, el fuego estaba siendo resuelto por los bomberos, y se podía distinguir entre los paramédicos a los Sanders, descansando en la otra ambulancia, Hiro, Mónica y Ando con ellos. No había rastro de Mohinder, Jeremy ó Molly. Seguramente en Londres también. Aunque, no todos estaban allá, los ojos de Peter capturaron a diez personas más de su equipo, regadas entre tres ambulancias más. Al parecer, los de lesiones menores habían recibido ayuda aquí. Peter frunció su ceño entonces, recordando dos grandes cuestiones pero, siguiendo los acelerados pasos de Nathan, hasta llegar al otro lado de la manzana.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Dónde está Marcus?" En realidad, esperaba que no estuviera muerto porque si era así, la culpa se devoraría a Peter vivo.

La respuesta de Nathan no fue de mucha ayuda. Tirándola sobre su hombro mientras caminaba. "Con mi hijo."

"Mencionaste eso antes. ¿A qué te refieres?" Nathan y Peter dieron la vuelta en un callejón, y lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de salir de su boca murió rápidamente, porque, ¡violá! De repente ahí estaba Marcus, recargado en la pared, entre contenedores de basura.

Y no estaba solo. Un joven de cabello oscuro, y pálido rostro, estaba parado en el centro del callejón, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios al verlos llegar. Peter parpadeó curioso. Se detuvo a espaldas de Nathan. Examinó, detenidamente, la forma en que el joven se movió hacia Nathan, con toda la confianza del mundo. Con una gracia que Peter había visto ya antes. Una gracia casi familiar.

"Volviste. Bien." El joven le echó un vistazo a Marcus y lamió sus labios nerviosamente. "Tu bulldog me asusta, papá."

"¡Whoa! Espera un minuto-" Peter saltó de las espaldas de Nathan, su primer instinto siendo protegerlo, pero se sorprendió al ver al joven girar sus ojos con fastidio, ante su reacción. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Peter-" Nathan trató de interferir. El joven fue más rápido.

"¿No me reconoces, tío Peter?" El joven estiró sus brazos impacientemente, alzando sus cejas como diciendo 'Mírame, idiota' pero, Peter estaba demasiado cansado para jugar a las adivinanzas. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con amenaza. El joven volvió a girar sus ojos. "Como sea. Hola, suelen llamarme Simon y vengo del futuro. Acabo de romper como mil reglas al venir aquí, para salvar a mi papá, y estoy _seguro_ que estás agradecido por ello. Si no me crees, puedes leer mi mente, tío."

Peter no lo hizo. Ahora que tenía un nombre y un punto de referencia, Peter podía ver a Nathan en cada gesto del joven. Simon tenía el cabello de su padre, ondulado y voluminoso; la piel de Heidi y su bella sonrisa. Simon había heredado los ojos de Angela, oscuros y profundos, y su actitud llena de confidencia y demandante de atención, era 100% Petrelli. Peter sintió un nudo en su garganta. Este Simon lucía a la mitad de sus veinte, y el poder de Jeremy, le entregó a Peter una nueva dimensión con cual ver a su sobrino.

Simon estaba _lleno_ de tristeza. De nostalgia. De anhelo por ver a su padre con vida.

"¿Cómo pudiste viajar al pasado?" Peter se hizo a un lado, intercambiado una larga mirada con su hermano para indicarle que todo era verdad. Nathan se acercó a Simon como un imán, como si no lo pudiera evitar, como si su sangre lo estuviera llamando y Nathan no tuviera poder para negársele. Fue casi tierno presenciarlo.

Simon se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio. "Mi tío Peter me dio un aventón. No debe tardar en venir por mi—¡Aaah! _Mi_ otro tío, no _tú_—El del futuro."

Nathan miró entre un sorprendido Peter y un presumido Simon, su expresión una graciosa mezcla entre 'Eres una mala influenza' y 'Estoy rodeado de locos'. "¿Y qué? Estaban aburridos y decidieron jugar con las líneas del tiempo y ¿ver que pasaba? He hablado con Hiro, sé de todos los desastres que tu visita puede causar, Simon."

Simon no retrocedió al duro tono de su padre, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Acaso parece que me importa? El futuro no es un feliz lugar, papá. Y si empeora, por lo menos estarás ahí... Con nosotros. Y no te creas todo lo que Hiro dice, es el padre de todos los hipócritas." Simon volteó a ver su costado por un momento. Pareció prepararse mentalmente para hacer algo crucial y se dirigió hacia Peter seriamente. Alzando su mano.

"Necesitas tomar mi poder. Podrás mantenerlo a salvo si lo haces, y no podrás encontrarlo en ningún otro lugar. Yo soy el primero de mi clase pero, mi poder no se activará hasta dentro de diez años más. Fue por eso que no pudiste salvarlo... antes." Simon miró a Nathan, adoración brillando por sus ojos, y luego regresó su atención a Peter, rogando. Suplicando. "Es muy sencillo y no está atado a las emociones. Funciona más como un... reflejo, ¿supongo? No es peligroso, y salvarás a muchas vidas con él, de hoy en adelante. No sólo la de papá."

Peter miró la mano de su sobrino, Nathan pidiéndole en su cabeza que pensara bien su decisión—"_Por ser un miembro de su familia, no significaba que Simon sea de confiar_. _Podría estar mintiéndonos"—_Y aunque la noción eratriste, Nathan no dejaba de guardar toda la razón. Simon podríaestarmanipulándolos, justo como su madre; flechando a Peter justo en su talón de Aquiles, para satisfacer sus propios fines.

"¿En verdad le salvó la vida, Marcus?" Peter cruzó su mirada hasta la pared que todavía alojaba al soldado. Grises ojos, neutrales, calculadores, se encontraron con los suyos. Enfrentó a Peter sin titubeos y asintió.

Una serie de imágenes fueron mandadas a su mente y Pete lo miró todo como una película. Trozos de recuerdos se reprodujeron desordenadamente por un segundo, diferentes ángulos de su hermano en acción - _una valiente silueta moviéndose como gacela sobre la zona de guerra _- _Gritando entre ráfagas de fuego, dando órdenes a pesar de todos los cuerpos que estaban cayendo sin vida a su alrededor. Rostros conocidos - Los rostros de los enemigos que habían echo la tierra temblar - Las figuras de D.L. y su familia saliendo a la superficie. Niki rompiendo el cuello de un hombre calvo. Hiro decapitando a un hombre de tez oscura con su espada - Echo._

El punto de vista de Marcus estaba repleto de sentimientos que Peter sabía no eran suyos. Sentimientos... muy _intensos_. Sentimientos que Marcus tenía miedo de definir. Sentimientos que habían culminado en un mortal terror, al haber visto a Nathan en el ojo de un tornado de destrucción. Había sucedido todo extremadamente rápido. En un parpadeo una ola de fragmentos de concreto y madera había fluido en la dirección de Nathan y Parkman, y un segundo después, Parkman había estado en el suelo, empalado. Nadie había estado cerca para ayudarlo más que Nathan y justamente cuando su hermano había llegado al lado de su amigo, Echo había mandado una onda de sonido directamente hacia ellos, antes de éste haber sido eliminado.

Nathan, Matt—Ambos habrían sido hechos pedazos justo como Meredith, si una inexplicable burbuja de energía no hubiera aparecido, en ese preciso momento, sobre sus cabezas.

Una burbuja de energía. Un escudo. Un enorme escudo. Un escudo de energía, que Marcus estaba seguro, había salvado a Nathan de muerta segura.

"Nathan tiene la sangre de Adam. Puede sanar—" Peter sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, liberándose del espantoso álbum de recuerdos de Marcus, buscando respuestas en Nathan. Su hermano se encogió de hombros inútilmente, y Peter no pudo apartar su vista de esos rasguños en el rostro de su hermano, que _debieron_ de haber desaparecido hace una hora. Dios. "Puede regenerarse como Claire y yo."

Simon sobó su cuello, mirando el suelo. Sus pestañas—Peter no resistir notar—Sus pestañas eran idénticas a las de Nathan. "A decir verdad, ya no puede. La sangre de Adam tiene fecha de caducidad." Cuando Peter lo vio con ojos llenos de pavor (Porque Nathan escogió ese momento para darles la espalda, cerrándose como un libro) Simon le sonrió con toda la tristeza del mundo. "Créeme, lo descubriste de la manera más difícil." _Por favor, tío... Por favor, toma mi mano. Sólo toma mi mano._

Peter miró a Marcus.

Marcus miró la espalda tensa de Nathan, los residuos de sus recuerdos acabando con el acto de control que había estado presentando desde su llegada. Peter podía casi olfatear su miedo y preocupación. Por Nathan.

Nathan guardó silencio, física y mentalmente. Mirando el humo que coloreaba el cielo como aerosol.

Peter respiró hondo. Y luego sonrió con ironía.

Como si en verdad pudiera existir otra opción.

* * *

Nathan los ignoró todo el camino de regreso a los sobrevivientes. Los ignoró mientras habló con los Sanders, los ignoró cuando Peter les borró la memoria a los bomberos y a los paramédicos, para mandarlos de regreso por donde habían llegado, con una seductora sugerencia del poder de Eden; y los continuó ignorando cuando le ordenó a Hiro llevarse a todos los sobrevivientes a la Base de Londres, porque de seguro La Compañía tendría a más agentes esperando en sus hogares. Su madre era impecable con su trabajo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. "Regresa en cuanto puedas, todavía te necesito."

Hiro asintió a las órdenes, sin queja alguna, y Peter tenía el presentimiento que el japonés se sentía tan abrumado por todo lo sucedido que estaba, más que contento, de dejarle a Nathan tomar el control de todo. Peter lo odió por ello, porque se suponía que Nathan y Hiro compartían el poder. Ambos tenían que tomar decisiones _juntos_, compartir las mismas responsabilidades. En lugar de eso, Hiro estaba haciendo el trabajo manual mientras todas las consecuencias emocionales estaban cayendo en los hombros de su hermano, y en los de Peter en consecuencia, porque ¿quién era el que cuidaba de Nathan?

"Ni siquiera te despediste, Nathan." Peter lo acusó insolentemente en cuanto Hiro los dejo solos, para comenzar a reunir a todos en un gran círculo. "No estoy diciendo que debiste abrazarlo al tipo pero, al menos-"

Nathan continuó ignorándolo, dirigiendo su atención a Marcus, quien estaba ayudando a Mónica a ponerse de pie, después de ésta haberse torcido su tobillo. "En cuanto llegues a Londres infórmate de la condición de Parkman. Asegúrate que Suresh tenga acceso total a él, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitas contactarse con Bennet. Él es nuestro enemigo a partir de este momento. ¿Entendido?"

Como buen y leal sabueso, Marcus asintió con un firme, "Sí, señor."

Peter gruñó con frustración. ¿Así que estaba hablando con Marcus y no con él? ¿Qué demonios había hecho Peter ahora para merecerse el castigo silencioso? Su frustración sólo creció al presenciar a Nathan apretar uno de los hombros de Marcus. Premiándolo por su obediencia. La tentación de volver a vomitar fue implacable para Peter, por un momento.

Sin embargo, después de ese intercambio, Nathan finalmente se dignó a voltear a verlo, para dirigirle la palabra. "Destruye todo. Ahora." La orden fue dada con voz fría, vacía de emoción. Como un líder debía expresarse. Como un Nathan completamente diferente al que lo había recibido una hora previa, temblando y asustado. Peter tragó saliva y frunció su ceño, dispuesto a llevar la contra en ésta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo sugieres que haga esto?" Se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la usual mirada asesina que Nathan tenía amaestrada cuando no estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que La Compañía se apodere de toda la información clasificada de nuestros archivos. En el momento que no estemos, Ma' mandará a Agentes a revisar las ruinas, a escarbar por todo lo que le sea útil, Peter." Y eso tenía perfecto sentido. Esta era la razón de por qué Nathan era uno de los líderes, ¿ven? "Harver tiene copias de todo nuestro disco duro, de todas las investigaciones de Mohinder y demás. No tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, por lo menos..." Los ojos de su hermano se perdieron por un momento hacia la escalofriante escena frente a él, y Peter se sintió como un completo idiota. Nathan estaba tratando de protegerlos, estaba tratando encontrar fortaleza para continuar, al concentrarse con su papel. Y Peter le estaba fallando al comportarse como un niño caprichoso. "Necesitamos... encargarnos de los cuerpos. Primero muerto antes de permitirle a Ma' apoderarse de ellos para incluirlos en su pequeño museo de fenómenos." Peter mordió su labio inferior con culpa, al ver tanto desconsuelo—no, _rabia_—en los ojos de su hermano y asintió antes de que Nathan dijera algo más. _Dios, Peter, el hombre acaba de ver a la madre de su hija volar en dos mitades y tú estás mariconeando porque no te presta atención. Eres un imbécil._

Peter aclaró su garganta. Meditó por un instante y mandó una rápida indicación a la mente de Hiro antes de que se marchara. "Podemos usar a Owen para encargarnos de los cuerpos. Supongo que los quieres transportar a Londres, ¿también?" A espaldas de Nathan, el círculo de sobreviviente desapareció junto con Hiro, todos tomados de la mano, aferrándose a su solidaridad como equipo.

Nathan lo miró, con alivio relajando sus facciones al verlo, por fin, en la misma sincronía. "Sí. Vamos a necesitar... bolsas, ¿ciertos?" Nathan se escuchó como si cada palabra estuviera siendo arrancada de su garganta en contra de su voluntad. "Para los cuerpos."

"La unidad médica de Fred debe tener las suficientes. Mandaremos a Hiro por unas cuando regrese. Ya le dije que reclutara a Owen." Peter miró las ruinas de la base, pensando. Escogiendo y desechando opciones en su mente. Analizando las consecuencias que cada uno de sus poderes dejaba a su paso y midiéndolas con extremo cuidado. Nathan mantuvo silencio, sus manos introducidas en sus sucios y rotos jeans, quizás pensado en Simon. Tal vez pensando en Meredith. Probablemente entrando en pánico dentro de sí mismo. "Nathan." Peter le llamó, finalmente tomando una decisión. Tan crucial como la que había tomado con Simon.

Olivos ojos capturaron los suyos, brillando con emoción suprimida, su rostro un mapa de crueles líneas que habían atravesado su bella piel. "Voy a tener que usar el poder de Ted." Por dos años, Peter había entrenado con ese poder hasta que pura radiación limpia había salido de sus manos, pero eso no significaba que Peter confiara en tal detestada habilidad. "Nadie puede estar aquí cuando lo haga, ¿entendiste? Te vas con Hiro y los cuerpos—"

Nathan sacudió su cabeza, de inmediato. "No te voy a dejar solo, Peter."

Pero, Pete estaba preparado. Se acercó a su hermano y tomó su rostro con firmeza.

"Sí, Nathan, lo vas a hacer, porque no puedo tener distracciones. Vas a confiar en mí y vas a irte con Hiro, porque nuestros amigos te necesitan en Londres. _Claire_ te necesita." Sabía que _ese_ era un punto débil y Nathan cerró sus ojos como si su corazón estuviera retorciéndose dentro de su pecho. "Tiene que recibir las noticias de ti, no de nadie más, ¿está bien?" Sus pulgares acariciaron las sienes de Nathan con ternura, la añoranza de acabar con toda distancia entre los dos controlando a Peter, antes que pudiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo—Los que sus _labios_ estaban a punto de hacer. "¿Confía en mi? ¿Nathan?" Elegantes pestañas se abrieron ante su insistente petición. Los ojos de Nathan se engrandecieron, brevemente, en sorpresa al tener a Peter tan cerca, pero para su inmensa sorpresa, Nathan humedeció sus labios. Santo cielo.

"Te doy quince minutos." Nathan susurró, su ronca voz siendo el último sonido entre los dos desde el instante en que los labios de Peter aterrizaron sobre los suyos. El encuentro no duro más de tres segundos, pero por el resto de su vida Peter tendría grabado en su memoria la textura suave del labio de Nathan entre los suyos; siempre llevaría consigo el _humano_ sabor de sangre, y sudor, mezclándose con su saliva, impregnado de frágil mortalidad. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo cuando Nathan correspondió, cuando lo besó sin titubeos. Cuando lo atrapó mientras flotaba sin rumbo y lo volvió a traer hacia la firmeza de la tierra con la cálidez de su boca.

Pero, más importante que todo lo demás, nunca olvidaría el momento que nació después del beso. Cuando los párpados de Nathan volvieron a abrirse, un nuevo brillo dándole vida a su mirada, y cuando un tono impaciente rompió la intensa atmósfera. "Ya era hora."

Peter parpadeó como bobo por una fracción de minuto. Confundido. Todavía sintiéndose en las nubes. Todavía atascado entre -_Acabas de besar a tu hermano, ¡por si no lo habías notado!-_ y -_¿Por qué no lo hice antes?-_ "¿Mmm?" ¿Quién podía culparlo cuando Nathan le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja? Como si Peter le acabara de entregar el mundo en bandeja de plata.

Nathan _nunca_ lo había visto de esa manera.

"En serio. Pensé que matarías a Marcus primero antes de que entraras en razón, idiota." Nathan le guiñó el ojo, su rostro todavía rodeado por las manos de Peter.

Peter frunció su ceño. "¿Siempre eres así de romántico?"

Nathan giró sus ojos, como era su costumbre cada vez que algo estúpido y sin sentido salía de la boca de Peter. "Te diré lo que no soy: paciente. Por todos los cielos, Peter, ¡dormimos en la misma cama!"

Peter dejó caer sus manos. "Cállate." Pero, a pesar de su tono sarcástico y su intento de lucir ofendido, una enorme sonrisa brilló como una estrella en su rostro, sintiéndose extasiado. Había _besado_ a Nathan. Y Nathan no le había partido la cara en dos. Eso era... grandioso. Se encogió de hombros, y simplemente dijo la verdad. "Soy lento."

Entonces Hiro regresó, y su nube de románticas ilusiones se disipó. La máscara de profesionalismo bajo su talón sobre el semblante de Nathan. Sus sonrisas se marchitaron al ver las dos siluetas acercárseles, con sombrías expresiones. Peter apretó un brazo de su hermano para mostrarle apoyo y Nathan aceptó su sencillo gesto con un movimiento de su mentón. Hablarían de esto después, cuando la calma fuera algo más tangible y no solo un deseo. Después del trabajo más duro.

Owen les sonrió tímidamente, a pesar de ser todo un adulto en plenos treinta. Nathan apretó su hombro en saludo y Peter le sonrió de vuelta. Sin esperar a ser preguntado, Owen se multiplicó. En un parpadeo, más de veinte perfectas copias de su persona acapararon el área de destrucción, y comenzó a buscar por cuerpos entre los escombros.

Hiro fue por las bolsas y regresó en un minuto, dos reclutas de la división de Londres a su lado, para ayudarlos. Desconocidos para los ojos de los hermanos, pero siendo aprobados por su ayuda por el ojos crítico de Nathan. Aceptó sus sugerencias de como manejar los cuerpos sin titubeos, confiando en sus supuestos doctorados.

Encontraron el cuerpo de Meredith primero, las dos mitades no muy lejos una de la otra y Peter sólo suspiró aliviado al ver la silueta de Nathan en el lado opuesto del cadáver. Alex fue de las siguientes.

El primero de muchos.

* * *

Cerrando el zipper sobre el cadáver del sujeto llamado Echo—su cabeza moviéndose libremente como una perturbadora parodia de una cabeza de Ken—Peter intercambió una larga mirada con la recién presentada enfermera, Lillian Jensen, quien detenía el cuerpo con manos expertas. Ambos sintiendo escalofríos. A Nathan le había tocado hacer lo mismo con el hermano de Meredith y tres otros cuerpos que habían sido parte del equipo, antes de que el estómago de su hermano había espirado fuera de control en el asfalto y Peter se había visto obligado a betarlo de la tarea, sentándolo en una roca de concreto, con estrictas órdenes de respirar profundamente y mantener su mente en blanco.

"Creo... que es todo. Terminamos." El otro recluta de Londres—Médico Forense Jack Kane—anunció, poniéndose de pie, y colocando sus manos en su cintura, su correspondiente cuerpo sin vida recién acomodado, junto a los otros. El cuerpo de Ethan. Manipulador del Elemento Aire. El décimo cuerpo, hasta ahora. Kane le hizo una seña a Nathan a la distancia para indicar la noticia y Nathan... dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos, sus codos apoyándose sobre sus sucias rodillas. Vencido. Aceptando.

Ethan solía—había tenido—el ingenio suficiente para crear propulsión con ráfagas de viento, con la intención de poder sentir que podía volar. En más de una ocasión Peter lo había divisado en el cielo, volando con Nathan, tratando de enseñarle a girar como Storm de X-Men, y hasta había llegado a acompañar a los Petrellis en una misión. Con tan sólo veinte años y una naturaleza de introvertido, Ethan había estado forjando con su convicción un gran rol entre todos ellos. Nathan había comenzado a mostrar interés en su entrenamiento, había comenzando a confiar en él, a pesar de que el tipo apenas había cruzado más de cinco palabras por día.

Y ahora Nathan iba a culparse por su muerte por el resto de su vida, porque Ethan había conocido su final minutos después de haber salvado la vida de su líder. Había sido asfixiado, la mitad de su cuerpo desfigurado por las llamas.

"Bien. Será mejor que se vayan entonces. Yo me encargaré del resto." La voz de Peter no permitió protestas, volteando a ver a Hiro con seriedad a su costado, pidiéndole en silencio que cuidara bien de su hermano durante el viaje. "No lo dejes solo, Hiro." Porque la depresión de su padre era una sombra de la que nunca podían alejarse y Nathan había estado al filo de la locura, cuando Peter había desaparecido de su vida por casi cinco meses. Porque Nathan había resultado ser el más susceptible a sufrir de un corazón roto, que el menor de los Petrelli y que, aunque Peter no podía imaginar lo que este episodio le haría al espíritu de Nathan, sí podía estar seguro que alcohol sería la primera compañía que su hermano buscaría.

Hiro tomó su hombro y con solemnidad asintió. "Lo protegeré, Petar. Ten cuidado." Con eso, las réplicas de Owen, el Doctor Kane y Jensen unieron una de sus manos en el centro de la circunferencia de su formación, sus otras manos descansando sobre los diferentes cuerpos en las bolsas a sus pies, sus ojos cerrados en intensa concentración. Hiro inspeccionó cuidadosamente que los cuerpos estuvieran bien conectados a los que serían sus conductos—Dios, y que bien le hacían pensar a Peter en Ángeles de la Muerte—y una vez satisfecho, presionó sus dos manos alrededor de la unión, que habían Owen y los demás creado.

Tres segundos después, desaparecieron.

Peter sintió los pasos de Nathan delatándolo a sus espaldas, solamente el viento haciéndolos compañía. "¿Crees que Ma' haya sido la responsable de que la Policía no haya dado muestras de vida?" Peter preguntó, mirando de reojo a su hermano, una vez que lo tuvo a su lado.

Nathan se cruzó de brazos, perdido en el punto donde habían descansados los fríos cuerpos. "Júralo. ¿Honestamente? Estoy sorprendido que los bomberos y los paramédicos hayan podido llegar."

"Supongo que no es tan poderosa como quiere aparentar ser." Sus manos olían a sangre. Peter no podía esperar para quemarla de su piel.

"Pete." Nathan llamó al piso de asfalto, sus labios presionados, sus cejas chocando en un pequeño bulto de consternación. El viento sopló frente a sus rostros, jalando el cabello de ambos en diferentes direcciones, los mechones ondulados de Nathan pareciendo alas. Hermosas y rebeldes alas. Peter quería tocarlo, encontrar un pulso con vida debajo de la manga de Nathan, olvidarse de la muerte y destrucción. Pero, la sangre y olor de sus manos lo hizo pausar, no deseando manchar a Nathan.

Su boca se abrió para preguntar-

-Hiro volvió.

Peter no pudo evitar saltar un poco con la inesperada aparición, al estar tan concentrado en su hermano. Y esa era su especialidad, ¿no era así? ¿Hundirse en Nathan y no volver a salir a la superficie? Nathan miró a Hiro con disgusto, una antipática mueca formándose en su rostro, obviamente enojado por ser interrumpido. Hiro ajustó su espada y sus lentes, como era de costumbre... y sin despedirse o volver a prestarle su atención a su hermano, Peter se alejó de ambos con determinados pasos, sus palmas ya comenzando a arder con un sólo mandato de su mente. Sabiendo que entre más rápido terminara con esto, más rápido podría encargarse de su hermano.

"¡Peter!" El grito de Nathan hizó eco con el viento. Peter sólo pausó por un segundo. "Quince minutos o vendré por ti yo mismo, ¿entendiste?" Y Peter no dudaba, para nada, que Nathan volaría desde el otro continente para recolectar su radioactivo trasero, así que cerró sus ojos y susurró una suave afirmación en uno de los tantos laberintos de la mente de su hermano, antes de que las manos de Hiro doblaran tiempo y espacio.

"_Cuento con ello, Nathan."_

* * *

"Esto es una verdadera tragedia." Fred Harver, líder de la División de Héroes de Londres, Inglaterra, declaró con ambos manos sobando las profundas líneas de su frente. Afuera, una tormenta arrasaba con todo, los relámpagos reaccionando al mismo ritmo del corazón del viejo hombre.

Fue la primera persona que Peter vio, al pisar la alfombra persa de su oficina.

"Una masacre, dirás." Nathan respondió, guiando a Peter entre aromas de cuero y canela, entre libreros repletos de tomos de libros y decoraciones ámbar de una era pasada. Encontró a su hermano sobre el sofá más cercano al escritorio de Fred, sus piernas cruzadas -sus ropas todavía un mural de mugre y sangre seca- y cuando captó Nathan su presencia, el hombre miró su reloj brevemente. "Trece minutos. Estoy impresionado."

"Oh—Hola, Peter." Fred parpadeó, todavía no acostumbrado a personas aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. "Estaba justamente diciéndole a tu—"

"¿Todavía nadie se ha encargado de tus heridas?" Peter se apresuró al lado de Nathan, quitándole el vaso cristalino lleno de whiskey de su mano en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. _Con un demonio, Nathan_, Peter quería gritar, apenas controlando su ira. _¿Por qué eres tan terco?_ Nathan solamente giró sus ojos, fastidiado, dejando a Peter tomar su rostro entre sus manos para mejor inspección. "¿A dónde se fue Hiro?" Era más fácil conducir su frustración y enojo hacia el japonés, a pesar de saber perfectamente que Hiro tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que ser la niñera de los Petrellis... Así que Peter lo hizo. Gruñó enfadado, dejando ir a Nathan y llevando el maldito whiskey al escritorio de Fred. "Mantén esto lo más lejos posible de mi hermano, Fred. Lo digo en serio."

Comprensión rápidamente coloreó las facciones del hombre, su mirada viajando desde Nathan -quien estaba murmurando como perro rabioso- a Peter, asintiendo firmemente. "Lo lamento—"

"Por el amor de Dios, Peter, ¿podrías relajarte? Mandé a Hiro por unos anti-ácidos. Y no te comportes de esa manera con tus mayores, Harver tiene mejores cosas que hacer que supervisar—"

"A decir verdad—" Fred trató de intervenir.

"Quieres decir que te deshiciste de él." Peter continuó, refiriéndose a Hiro, quien seguramente estaba -de hecho- buscando por anti-ácidos en algún lugar de la base, sin darse cuenta de la trampa que Nathan le había tendido.

Nathan le echó una mirada asesina, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, como si por fin se estuviera permitiendo relajarse. "Me estaba poniendo nervioso."

El pobre Fred se puso de pie, ingenuamente volviendo a intervenir. "Bueno, si querías unos anti-ácidos, Nathan, creo que—"

"Pueden estar infectadas, Nathan." Peter volvió a bloquear la gentil voz, jalando con más fuerza de la necesaria, el cabello de su hermano de su rostro dañado, ganándose una pisada en su bota por sus esfuerzos. Peter volvió a girar sus ojos. Y decían que él era el inmaduro. "No pudo creer que no hayas dejado que los paramédicos te revisarán. Podrías tener una hemorragia interna—"

"Marcus ya me revisó. Sólo son rasguños y moretones, Peter." Y Nathan tenía que saber... _Tenía_ que _saber_, perfectamente, el efecto que ese nombre causaría en su pequeño hermano. Tenía que saberlo, porque nada solía escarpársele al estúpido cuando se trataba de Peter.

Y sólo porque Peter sabía que parte del Mecanismo de Defensa Marca Petrelli era lastimar a otros cuando se sentían fuera de control, Peter ignoró lo dicho, dirigiéndose de vuelta a Fred. Sonrió cuando miró la tira de pastillas masticables Pepto-Bismol colgando de sus dedos, a unos cuantos centímetros de los hermanos, rondándolos con incertidumbre.

"Gracias, Fred." Harver sonrió suavemente en aceptación, su aura llena de preocupación vibrando para la visión de Peter. Aventó una tira al regazo de su hermano, sin cuidado alguno. "Ahí tienes, bebé—¿Eh, Fred?" Una blanca ceja se alzó en respuesta y Peter respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su revuelo de sentimientos. "¿No tendrás una botiquín de emergencia ó algo así?" Apuntó con su mentón hacia su hermano, quien comenzó a masticar las Pepto como si fueran M&M's.

Fred no titubeó. "¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto, Peter! Creo..." El hombre inspeccionó sus alrededores como si no fuera el dueño de la oficina y estuviera perdido. "Ah - Ya recuerdo..." Se dirigió al otro extremo de donde se encontraban, abriendo una elegante puerta de roble, que con un rápido vistazo de Peter, se reveló ser un baño. En poco tiempo el hombre salió, un maletín oscuro en sus manos. Peter lo aceptó con una breve sonrisa, más fingida que de costumbre. "Le pedí a tu hermano irse a checar con mi hija inmediatamente, debes creerme, Peter. Estábamos esperando a que... Bueno, a que todo allá afuera estuviera un poco más bajo control. Me temo que hay muchas personas en necesidad de asistencia y pocas manos proveyendo ayuda."

Peter asintió tensamente, quitándose su chaqueta y levantando las mangas de su suéter. Agradecido por el paquete de guantes que venía incluido en el botiquín, se colocó un par, con una experiencia que Peter sentía que había obtenido en otra vida. Dios, había extrañado ayudar de esta manera. ¿Quien lo imaginaría? "Comprendo, Fred. No te preocupes." Nathan fue como plastilina bajos sus administraciones, guardando silencio mientras Peter primero limpió su rostro con un algodón remojado en alcohol. "No tienes la culpa que mi hermano sea tan terco…" El hecho de que Peter también solía serlo, hasta más que Nathan, fue un punto mudo en esta ocasión. Fred rio suavemente y volvió a su escritorio sin agregar más, liberando un gran suspiro cuando tomó asiento.

Limpiando un particular raspón en el cuello de Nathan, Peter apenas comenzó a calmarse. Sintiendo el palpitar de su hermano bajo sus dedos, viendo el pecho de Nathan subir y bajar con vida, todo eso ayudó a asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Que Nathan estaría bien. Físicamente, al menos. Una vez que tuvo cada pulgada de piel limpia, Peter se dedicó a usar el desinfectante, su mirada encontrándose con la de su hermano en ocasiones. Dejándose concentrar en una tarea que Peter había aprendido a hacer hasta en su dormir, una sensación de tener todo bajo control comenzó a introducirse bajo su piel, relajándolo pizca a pizca. Fred no perturbó su calma, los dejó ser, mientras el hombre se ocupó haciendo llamadas por teléfono a gente que Peter no conocía. Ningún corte sobre la piel de Nathan resultó ser profundo, y Peter sólo se vio obligado a usar un par de mariposas para cerrar una larga línea sobre la mejilla derecha de su hermano, para ayudarla a sanar más rápido. No fue hasta que comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta de Nathan que obtuvo una interesante reacción, no sólo de parte de Nathan, pero también de sí mismo. El pecho bajo sus dedos tembló erráticamente, como una hoja, y los hombros de Nathan repentinamente buscaron rectificarse, su postura volviéndose tensa. Peter, por su parte...

Fue como si un fuego se hubiera encendido desde lo profundo de sus entrañas. Su corazón hizo un cruel juego con el ritmo de su sangre, congelándola primero por un dulce latido y al siguiente acelerándolo como un tren fuera de control. Mientras sus dedos cubiertos en látex acariciaron leves vellos oscuros, suaves y finos, sus mejillas fueron invadidas de calor, en contra de su voluntad. Un delicado soplido de aire salió de los labios de Nathan, acariciando la frente de Peter. Sus párpados no se atrevían a elevarse, a buscar el rostro de su hermano para ver su expresión, pero con tal solo imaginar por un instante el pecho de Nathan con otras manos... Con manos ajenas e indignas—Con las manos de Marcus.

Peter perdería la razón. Porque Nathan era suyo. Siempre lo había sido y Peter siempre le había pertenecido a Nathan. Siempre se le había hecho tan natural declarar su devoción por su hermano; nunca había temido gritarla a los cuatro vientos. Ni en el momento cuando muerte había quemado por sus manos en Kirby Plaza, en compañía de aterrorizados testigos, ni cuando un perfecto extraño le había propuesto salvar el mundo de un virus letal, con una seductora sonrisa. Nunca había podido, Peter, frenarse. Frenar lo que sentía por Nathan. Adam lo había visto. Quizás Heidi también. Definitivamente sus padres. Hasta por un tiempo, el mismo Nathan había actuado con miedo (terror/consternación/confusión), cada vez, que Peter le repetía las dos palabras que siempre serían constantes en su corazón. Con amor.

_Te amo._

Inclusive cuando el mismo Peter no había tenido idea de quien ser, Nathan había palpitado con vida bajo su piel, entre sus venas, tatuado en su corazón; y con sólo susurrar su nombre, el alma y la mente de Peter habían encontrado bálsamo.

Peter sonrió. Por primera vez comprendiendo... todo. Por fin viendo todo claramente. Aceptando y encontrando absolución. Acarició el pecho preso a sus dedos, con reverencia, como si estuviera sintiendo la piel de Nathan por primera vez. Era como quitarse una venda de sus ojos, como ver y sentir todo con nuevo enfoque. Cielos, había sido un completo idiota, todo este tiempo. Un estúpido ingenuo. Un falso mártir. ¿Cómo no había podido ver lo que había tenido a la merced de su propia cama durante estos pasados tres años?

Nathan había estado junto a él con toda la fidelidad del mundo, volando con él, ganando y perdiendo con él, comiendo cereal en las mañanas, y macarrón en las noches, juntos. Había tomado su decisión de quedarse con Peter y no se había arrepentido desde entonces. Todo lo contrario, había abrazado su elección con una renovada intrepidez en sus ojos. Con paz y calma. Con paciencia, esperando a que un día Peter volteara a verlo, y despertara.

Peter escuchó a Nathan aclarar su garganta, sus manos tomando los codos de Peter suavemente. Peter parpadeó repetidamente, saliendo de su trance y sonrojándose aún más cuando se dio cuenta que había estado manoseando a su hermano, sin buena razón. Y en compañía de Fred. Peter aclaró su garganta y buscó en el botiquín algo para el dolor muscular. "¿Esas son todas las cortadas?

Nathan se encogió de hombros, minúsculamente. "Eso parece." Aceptó las dos pastillas de paracetamol, y sin esperar por agua, se las tragó a secas. Peter juntó los contenidos del botiquín, y si sus manos temblaron un poco, nadie más se percató de ello. Tiró sus guantes de látex a la basura.

Desde ese momento, toda tranquilidad decidió exiliarlos. Tres teléfonos celulares sonaron al unísono, seguidos por la silueta exhausta de Marcus abriéndose paso a la oficina de Fred. Una de las llamadas resultó provenir de Claire, así que, Nathan huyó al balcón a comunicarle las desagradables noticias (rostro estoico, movimientos controlados). Fred dio órdenes, a diestra y siniestra, al contestar su propia llamada, su rostro enrojeciéndose por la intensidad de su voz; su teléfono tan pequeño como una caja de cerillos.

Y aunque Peter atendía su propia llamada con Hiro (quien no ofreció ninguna disculpa por romper su promesa, y demandaba de su ayuda para mantener la calma con los sobrevivientes), no perdió de vista como la mirada anhelante de Marcus siguió la figura de Nathan, hacia las puertas de cristal, hombros cabizbajos.

"Estaré ahí en diez minutos." Cortando la llamada bruscamente, Peter se dejó caer en el sofá, respirando hondo. Cerró sus ojos. "¿Cuál es la condición de Matt?"

Con su expresión, Marcus desvaneció toda esperanza de buenas noticias. Abandonó la silueta de Nathan, solamente lo suficiente para intercambiar miradas con Peter, respondiendo con voz ronca. Tensa.

"Crítica." El hombre lamió sus labios, ligeramente. "Pero, Parkman no se está rindiendo. Los doctores están pidiendo por donadores de sangre." Como si cierta duración interna hubiera expirado, Marcus retornó sus ojos cristalinos hacia Nathan. "Mohinder me mandó por Nathan."

Peter asintió para sí mismo. Por supuesto que Mohinder deseaba hablar desesperadamente con Nathan, puesto que sólo él y Bennet podían autorizar permiso para utilizar el suero derivado de la sangre de Claire. Irónicamente, tal suero había sido únicamente utilizado en ambos hombres. Peter había aceptado hacerse exámenes para validar su sangre para el mismo uso, pero todos los resultados arrojados habían sido negativos. Su sangre no funcionaba como la de Adam o la de Claire. Era inútil. "Sospecho que tendré que ir por Claire y Zach en un rato más, así que infórmale a Mohinder que no se preocupe. Nathan no dejará a Matt morir."

En el fondo, Fred dirigía a sus reclutas con mano dura, y el impacto de un teléfono contra el piso retumbó por la oficina. Nathan.

"Lo vas a lastimar," Marcus articuló con seguridad, aprovechando la distracción de Fred o tal vez, no importándole quien lo escuchara. Volteó hacia Peter, desafiante, sus manos hechas puños. "Para ti siempre vendrá primero el mundo y después él, y Nathan merece más que eso."

Como lumbre recién brotada con gasolina, Peter levantó su cabeza bruscamente, sus previos dóciles músculos alertándose de nuevo. "No tienes idea de lo que he hecho—"

"No estoy seguro que sepas, en realidad, lo que es amar. Puedes declararlo cuantas veces quieras, Peter, pero te diré lo que he visto pisarle los talones a tu hermano, cuando estás cerca: muerte. En ambas caras de la moneda, pasado o futuro—Cuando parece que se necesita llegar a un ultimátum con el universo, siempre haz escogido sacrificarlo a él, antes que a cualquier otra persona."

Peter _aborrecía_ no tener el poder de contradecirlo en ese aspecto.

Nathan entró. La puerta del balcón temblando junto con sus hombros. Se dirigió directo hacia ellos. "Pete, ve por Claire y Zach, por favor. Les dije que no se movieran del hotel." Luego miró a Marcus, una pequeña sonrisa delineándose a pesar de la desesperación en sus ojos. "¿Matt?"

Marcus frotó una de sus manos (sucias, arañadas) sobre su boca, antes de responder lo mismo que le había informado a Peter. Al escucharlo, Nathan asintió, su mirada yéndose hacia otro plano de pensamiento; lejos, pero muy lejos, donde a veces Peter temía no poder alcanzarlo.

Fred aclaró su garganta desde su escritorio, y cuando obtuvo la atención de los presentes, Peter se asombró al ver toda pista de gentileza y calidez de su semblante. El Fred titubeando se había intercambiado por el líder que Fred era en realidad, del que tanto necesitaba su equipo. "Me temo que tengo peores noticias."

Y encendió el televisor.

* * *

Estaba en todos los canales, desde CNN hasta MTV.

"Mierda, mierda..." Peter sabía que no era el único profanando, podía escuchar coros a sus palabras saliéndose de las bocas de su hermano y Marcus; el hecho no lo ayudó a calmarse. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacerlo?

¿Cómo demonios podía tan siquiera pensar en calmarse cuando estaba viendo a todo su equipo (sus amigos, su _familia_) siendo masacrado en más de veinte canales, a alta definición, con un título de la pantalla anunciando "_Breaking News: ¡Material Inédito!"_?

Todo lo sucedido estaba en la televisión internacional, repitiéndose una, y otra, y otra vez. Revelando su existencia a todo el mundo. Dejándolos vulnerables a los juicios y criticas de más cinco mil billones de habitantes.

Colocándolos en completo y alarmante peligro.

En medio de su pánico, Peter fue jalado del brazo por Nathan. "Ve por Claire. _Ahora_."

Incorporándose con hondas inhalaciones, y con poco éxito, Peter cerró sus ojos y pensó en las playas de Mazatlán que había visitado en su niñez junto con sus padres. Pensó en ojos olivos, llenos de tristeza y continuo miedo, como la había percibido en su primer encuentro.

Justo antes de tele-transportarse, molécula por molécula, escuchó en su mente.

"_Regresa a mi."_


End file.
